degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Bhandari
Mrs. Bhandari is the mother of Sav and Alli Bhandari, and the wife of Mr. Bhandari. Mrs. Bhandari is a devout Muslim, as is her husband. In previous seasons, Mrs. Bhandari, like Mr. Bhandari, had been shown to want what was best for her children, but she wasn't as strict and over protective about it as her husband was. It wasn't until Alli ran away from home that she and her husband were able to change their ways. She is now a more understanding mother and acts as a support system towards her children. Mrs. Bhandari is portrayed by Mishu Vellani. Character History Season 8 Mrs. Bhandari first appears in Causing a Commotion, where she is seen at dinner with her family and her son's then-girlfriend, Anya. She informs Anya that in the future, Sav will not be with her; he will instead be with someone more like him. Sav gets upset, and is appalled that his mother would say this because she allowed Anya to come to dinner, but Mrs. Bhandari simply states that it's important for Anya to hear the truth. Anya mentions that she has no problem becoming a Muslim, but Mrs. Bhandari says that it's up to their children to maintain their roots, and the only way to do that is by having an Indian spouse. Mrs. Bhandari's blunt honesty upsets Anya, causing her to leave the Bhandari home in the middle of the family dinner. In Heart of Glass, right before Alli decides to go to sleep, Mrs. Bhandari comes in to check on her. She asks if Clare is okay, and Alli simply replies that Clare has the stomach flu. Alli proceeds to go to bed, but Mrs. Bhandari stops her, and gives her a hug. She wishes her a goodnight sleep, and walks out of the room. Season 9 In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Mrs. Bhandari comes home with groceries. After she settles down, she asks Sav what the balloons are about, and he replies that they are for Spring Formal. She then reminds him that he is going with Peter and Danny, and that it's good that they aren't obsessed over girls. Later on, Mrs. Bhandari tells Sav and Alli that she just got off the phone with the Hassans, and that they will be in town a week earlier than they planned and that they will be arriving the following day. Sav tells his Mom that the following day is Spring Formal, and Mrs. Bhandari replies that he should take Farrah to his Formal as his date, and that it'd be a great way to know his possible future wife. Mrs. Bhandari is later seen at the family dinner with the Hassans. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Mrs. Bhandari asks Sav how his first day of school was. Mrs. Bhandari then suggests that Sav should run for president, but Sav replies that Holly J. is going to be the next president instead. She then mentions that Sav himself said that Holly J. has no competition, and she comments that it hardly sounds like a democracy. Sav says Holly J. has the support of the whole student body, but Mrs. Bhandari still pushes him to go for it because it would look good on college applications. Sav then contemplates the idea of running for student council president. In What a Girl Wants (2), Sav comes home and tells his mother that he has news, but Mrs. Bhandari shares hers first and says that his cousin has agreed to print posters for Sav's campaign. Sav tells his mother to stop, and admits to her that he no longer has the desire to run for student council president anymore because he has too much on his plate his senior year. Mrs. Bhandari tries to protest, but Sav cuts her off and tells her that she and his father can't force him to run for the position. Mrs. Bhandari agrees, but mentions that sometimes she thinks that they have made his life too comfortable. In Breakaway (2), Mrs. Bhandari returns home and nearly walks in on Sav and Anya making out on the couch. She sees Anya, and asks Sav why she's at their house. Sav creates a lie, and says that Anya needed his French notes and they came to his house to get them. Anya refutes his statement, and says that they were making out instead. Sav gets upset, but Anya tells him that she can't lie about their relationship anymore. However, Anya reassures Mrs. Bhandari that it will never happen again and walks out of the house, leaving Sav and Mrs. Bhandari alone. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Mrs. Bhandari is first seen playing solitaire. Sav goes to her and asks what she's doing, and she replies, "What does it look like?". Sav then says he knows she's playing solitaire, but specifically what kind of solitaire she's playing. Unbeknownst to Mrs. Bhandari, Sav has stolen the car keys from her bag and put it in his jacket pocket while he is having a conversation with her. Mrs. Bhandari, still oblivious, then says that if Sav is trying to sweet-talk her into going to the concert, then he will have to ask his father instead. Mr. Bhandari then comes into the room, and that's when Sav offers the couple two Bollywood Show tickets as "an apology". Mr. Bhandari does not want to accept, but Mrs. Bhandari assures him that Sav is being sincere and that he is truly sorry. Mr. Bhandari then accepts the tickets and walks out of the room, and Mrs. Bhandari thanks Sav for the kind gesture, and that at the end of the day, they do trust him. Later on, Mrs. Bhandari is seen in the living room with her husband and son, after picking Sav up from the Police Station because he was speeding. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), Mrs. Bhandari is seen entering the halls of Degrassi with her husband. She and Mr. Bhandari had been called to the school because Alli had gotten into a fight with Bianca. When Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari enter Mr. Simpson's office, Mr. Simpson inform them about Alli and Bianca's history, and he even mentions the incident at Vegas Night with her boyfriend at the time, Drew. Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari are shocked at the news, and when Mr. Simpson mentions Alli's file, Mr. Bhandari requests to view it. As Mrs. Bhandari and her husband go through Alli's file, they are shocked at what they discover. Mrs. Bhandari, deeply hurt, then tells Alli that they're going home. Before they depart, however, she tells Mr. Simpson that she is sorry Alli has caused so much trouble. Later on, Mrs. Bhandari gets out Alli's journal and tells her to open it, and that if she doesn't, she will open it herself. Alli then decides to tell her what it says: She had a boyfriend whom she had sex with, and she thought she had caught an STI but she hadn't. Mrs. Bhandari is not only shocked to learn that Alli had sex, but that she had sex with another boy who wasn't Drew. Mrs. Bhandari then says that she doesn't know her own daughter and she walks away. Not too long after, Alli sees Mrs. Bhandari talking to her husband, crying. The next day, Alli sits down and talks to her parents, and she offers the idea of her going to an all girls' school. Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari ultimately agree with her decision. Season 11 In Mr. Brightside (1), Alli invites Dave over, after prepping him with things that will make her family like him. Dave and the Bhandaris bond over Dave's (false) love of cricket. Dave is unhappy and leaves. In '''Mr. Brightside (2), '''Alli tells her parents that Dave is her boyfriend, and they are okay with him coming over again. Dave dresses and behaves normally, and they all play cards together. With Dave getting along so well with Alli's family that means they can spend a lot of time together over the summer. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Muslim Category:Family Issues Category:Religion Category:Parents Category:Marriage Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Family Issues